Starlight
by Pinklillies87
Summary: Edward is tired of being the only Cullen without a mate, and starts to wonder if he will ever find her. So what happens when she pratically falls from the sky. Better summary inside.
1. Their Encounter

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight or it's characters, they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Edward is tired of being the only Cullen without a mate. Bella is a star how fall from the sky. So when Edward is in his meadow one cold evening, he see's what appears to be a falling star. But when it crash landed about a mile away from his meadow, he goes an investigates it. What will happen when he get there, will he finally fins his soulmate, or is there another fate destined for them both

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

EPOV

I walked though the forest, letting the cold air blow in my face. I was on my way to my meadow, where I could have some peace and be away from the thoughts of my family and of the humans around me. No one knew about my meadow, except for maybe Alice. My meadow was my sanctuary and even though it was the middle of winter, it was still beautiful.

I loved going there, the only thing that bothered me was that I had no one to share it with me, I mean of course I could share it with my family but I want to share it with someone who I loved and they loved me in return, my soulmate. Evenyone around me had there soulmate's and I was the only Cullen yet to have one and besides Carlisle I am the second oldest, it was really sad. Of course I had females that were willing but none of them really ever caught my eye.

I finally made it to my meadow and walked to the center and laid down. The cold ground did not effect my cold, hard body, and so I was rather comfortable. I looked up at the night sky and was taken back at how beautiful it was. Living out in the woods really had it's benefits because you could see every star and constalation out here, it was remarkable.

I continued to stare out into the midnight, suddenly there was a bright flash, so bright the my vampire sight was effected. I had to squint my eyes to see what it was. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw what looked like a shooting star falling towards earth, it was moving at a very fast pace. I watched it fly over me and crash into the ground about a mile away. My curiousity got the better of me and I ran as fast as I could to where the star had fallen.

When I got to the sight, the bright light was gone but left in it's wake was a giant hole. I stared at the hole in amazement, the thing was freaking huge. My family must have heard it as well because I could hear their thoughts as they ran to where I was. When they got there, Carlisle was the first to reach me " Edward are you all right " he asked liking a caring father should. I shook my head yes and explained what happen. After I explained what happen, my family was in awe, none of them had ever seen anything like this, even though some of them have been around for awhile. As we chatted and looked around at the massive hole, I heard what sounded like groaning. I shushed everyone to listen more closely where the noise was coming from. My family had also heard it because they were trying to find the sound as well. I let my ears carry me to the sound, they lead me into the center of the cavern.

When I was almost there I saw movement, my automatic response was to tense and prepare for a fight, my family as well saw the movement and was ready to back me up. As we looked towards the center, I saw what appeared to be sliver liquid just laying there twitching every now and then. I heard the groaning again, and was actually kind of freaked out, which was werid because I was a vampire. I started making my way over to the silver pool with my family in tow, I raised my hand and told them to stay behind, they obliged. I slowly walked towards the silver pool, hoping to god it was not an alien or something of that nature.

When I was about a two feet away from the pool, I noticed that it was not a pool, to my surprise it was a really long dress that was silver. What was even more a shocker was that at the bottom of the dress, I saw barefeet poking their way out. I followed the feet up long legs and over a flat stomach and up to a face, but what I saw there took my breath away. The face was heart-shaped that had pouty lips and the nose and chin looked like they were made to fit onto the face. I couldn't see the eyes for they were closed, all of this beauty was framed by a mass of brown hair, that was fanned out behind the creature's head, this creature was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen.

I was so transfixed that I didn't notice the creature had opened her eyes. I was brought out of my stare by a voice that sounded like bells.

" What happen " the creature said weakly and softly to herself, apparently she has not seen me yet. When I took a step toward's here, she saw me then because she jumped to her feet so fast, that even I didn't catch it, but as soon as she was on her feet, she feel back down towards the ground with an agonized scream, I immediatly ran over to her to help her.

" Are you allright " I asked. She looked up at me, and what I saw were deep brown eyes starring back at me.

" I'm fine " she said trying to stand again, but fell back to the earth with another cry.

" Sure doesn't look like it " I said sarcastically, she gave me an evil look and pushed me away from her.

" What do you want from me and who are you " she asked

" My name is Edward and I was in my meadow when you crash landed into earth so I followed it, you, to see what happen and here I am now "

She just scowled at me and started to looking at what appeared to be a broken leg.

" What are you " I asked before I thought about it. She looked up at me with a " are you serious " look and snorted when she saw the confusion on my face.

" You think you would know what a star is when you see one " she said, rubbing here injured leg. I stared opened mouth at her, a star, she was a star, incredible. I was brought out of my astonishment when I heard her make a pained cry and I saw start to flatter. I got to her just in time before the her head hit the ground. She must be in alot of pain to pass out. I picked her up gently and carried her back to my awaiting family. When I got there they were all staring in amazement. Alice was the first to speak.

" Edward what is that " she pointed to the girl in my arms.

" A star " I said just a plainly as if I saw a star everyday.

There was a chorus of gasps and then they were all talking and asking questions. Carlisle got even one calmed down and continued to talked to me.

" I have heard of such a thing like this but it only happens like every thousand years or so, vampires are the only ones to see this type of thing because they are around for so long. When a star falls, there is always a reason for it happening, but the reasons are never good, we should take her back to the house and keep an eye on her until she wakes up then we can ask the questions" Carlisle said in a serious tone.

" Carlisle, I think her leg is broken and she might have other injuries as well,because she passed out " I said to Carlisle in a worried tone. He simply nodded his head and said " I will take a look at her when we get home, but we must hurry ".

Everyone began to run at vampire speed back to the house, me with the girl in my arms. We reached the house fairly quickly and I dashed upstairs and into my room and put the star onto my bed, I would have to find a name out soon, because I could not keep calling her star. Carlisle checked her leg, it indeed was broken, so he set it back in place and put a cast around around to brace it so it would heal correctly. After he checked out to see if there were any other injuries, which there was nothing besides the broken leg, he left with everyone and left me there. I decided to stay, so when she woke up atleast she would see a familiar face and not get freaked out. The first question I would ask when she woke up was her name.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well what do you think. The movie Stardust was really good and it is one of my favorite movie, so why not combine my favorite book characters with a good movie. If you think I need to change something let me know, and I will. Please read and rate.**


	2. Bella's Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**EPOV**

I sat in the corner of my room, watching the celestial being breathing steadily as she slept. A star, a freaking star, I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't think or know for that matter that there were other mythological creatures in this world, besides us and the werewolves. It was quite unnerving because, I had no idea what else existed out there. For all I know I could run into a mummy or even Frankenstein himself.

I continued to watch as her chest slowly rose up and fell down as she continued to sleep. I looked towards her face and let my eyes marvel in her beauty.

She truly was beautiful, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my whole hundred and eight years. She was laying on her side, her long chocolate brown hair cascading over her shoulder and down her back. My eyes traveled down her face, past her nose and high cheekbones, to her luscious lips, they were slightly a pale red, but they still looked kissable. All of her features complimented her heart shape perfectly. She was my own Aphrodite, sent here from the heavens, literally.

I continued to let my eyes travel down from her face and over her chest. They went over her, which were round and full. They continued their journey over her flat stomach and down her long legs. I suddenly had an image in my head of those silky thighs wrapped around me while I thrust steadily into her warmth, making her call out my name as I brought her pleasure. I shook my head quickly. Were in the world did these thoughts come from. I shook my head more violently, trying to rid myself of these lecherous thoughts.

I was brought from my fix when I heard her groan quietly. I looked to her face and saw that she was waking,_ yes, she is finally waking_ I thought to myself. I was relieved to see her finally waking, she has been asleep since we brought her back to the house, that was around nine o clock at night, it was now nine o clock of the following day, she has been asleep for twelve hours. I watched as she began to stretch. As she continued to stretch, I watched in amazement as she began to glow slightly. It wasn't bright, but it was beautiful. It was a gold color, and it engulfed her body. It only last a minute, but it was the best minute in my entire life, it was like her whole body was waking, it was amazing.

I looked back to her face after her glow went away and she was done stretching. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She suddenly shot up and started frantically looking around my room, probably trying to figure out where she was and how she got here.

I tired listening to her mind, but I was flabbergasted when I heard nothing but silence. I tired to concentrate harder, but again all I heard was silence. How could it be that she was the only one who I could not hear her thoughts, I would have to ask Carlisle what was going on. I saw her look towards the door, then down to her lap, probably trying to figure out how to get out of here. She started to pull back the blankets and throw her legs over the side of the bed, but before she could attempt it, I opened my mouth and successfully stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said. She stiffened and turned her head in my direction so fast that if I were human, I would have never seen it happen. I saw her eyes widen to saucers and she stared at me, fear quickly making its present on her face. After about a minute of silence, I finally heard her speak. Her voice sounded like thousand angels singing all at once in perfect harmony, it was sweet and angelic.

"Where am I and what did you do to me" she asked quietly, her fear coming out in her voice.

"You are in my room and I didn't do anything to you, I promise" I said softly. I got up from my seat and started to walk over to her. She started to back up into the corner of the bed, obviously scared of me. I put my hands up, letting her know that I would not hurt her.

"I promise not to hurt you, you are completely safe with me" I said in a quiet and assuring tone. She stared at me for a long time, trying to figure out if she could trust me not. She finally shook her okay and I continued over to her on my bed. When I got there, I sat on the edge of the bed, watching her, making sure I didn't frighten her. We stayed silent for a minute longer, looking at each other. She was the next to speak.

"Who are you and why am I here" she asked.

"Well, my name is Edward and I was in my meadow, when I saw you fall from the sky and crash into the earth. My curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate. When I got there I found you, you had a broken leg but you were still conscious. You asked what my name was and I told you, than I asked you what you were. You said you were a star, but right after that you passed out. You must have been in a lot of pain. So after you passed out, I carried you back to my family and I took you back to my house, so that your leg could recover. My father, Carlisle, set your leg back in place and put a cast around it, so that it would heal correctly. He came in after you were out cold and removed the cast, saying that your leg was completely healed but was probably really sore and that you still wouldn't be able to walk on it for awhile" I finally finished telling her what happened. She was staring down at her hands trying to remember. I didn't realize how close she had gotten to me. If I wanted to I could reach out and put that piece of stray hair that had fallen in her face and push it behind her ear. I watched as she put all the pieces together. She was the next to speak.

"I guess after I passed out, I don't remember what happened, thanks for being there for me, I really appreciate it" she said, smiling a smile that was brighter than the sun itself, it was so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile back to her. We stared at each other, our intense gazes, making the energy between us flicker with excitement. I suddenly looked away and she did the same thing. We were silent for about a minute. Then a question hit me.

"How is your leg" I asked her. She didn't answer right away, so I turned to look at her and saw her staring off into space. I spoke her name again, still no answer. I touched her shoulder and started shaking her slightly. She was brought from her fix on the wall and turned to look at me. I couldn't deny the shock I felt course through my body with the simple touch. She obviously felt it too, because she had a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. That's when the loveliest smell hit my nose. It was the smell of freesia's and moonlight mixed together; it was the sweetest scent I have ever smelt. Her blood was singing to me but I had no desire to drink, my desire was completely different one, it wasn't bloodlust, it was simply just lust. I had to shake my head again, wondering where in the hell these thoughts were coming from. Trying to distract myself, I tired to think of another question to ask her. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I would ask her if she was hungry, but what if she didn't eat, I didn't want to sound rude, by asking but I had never met a star before, so I didn't know anything about them. I decided to take my chances and ask anyway.

"Are you hungry" I asked. She shook her head and before I even thought what I was saying, it slipped out of my mouth.

"Do you even eat" I asked. She laughed a beautiful laugh, it sounded like the twinkling of bells, it was very pleasant to listen to and my mind suddenly started to come up with ways that I would be able to hear it again. She continued to laugh and if I still had blood running through my veins, I would be a nice cherry color. After her laughing died down, she answered my question.

"I do eat food, but what I eat can not be found on earth. I have never tired human food, b but I am always open to try something new. I mean you eat human food right" she asked. I stiffened at her question. She obviously doesn't know what I am. She was waiting for me to answer. I swallowed with an audible gulp and opened my mouth to answer her.

"Well what I eat is found on earth but it isn't human food" she looked at me, confusion starting to set in her face, I sighed in resignation. I could already tell I would not be able to resist this goddess anything that she wanted.

"Promise you won't freak out when I tell you what I am". She looked at me wearily but shook her head yes.

After a minute I finally spoke "Well you see me and my family, well, we are vampires. I watched her face for any reaction, I expected her to recoil back in fear I mean we are the world's most dangerous predator but her reaction shocked me. She looked at me, her eyes widen into saucers but deep within them I saw curiosity.

"So if you are a vampire, do you drink blood" I shook my head in a yes. I watched as she turned her head to look at the wall on the other side of the room. She continued to talk as she stared.

"So what you said about what you eat is found on earth but it is not human food, is it human blood" she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her question. She was honestly curious about me and it made me feel feelings that I had felt before, in this life at least. I watched her as I answered her question.

"Well no, I do not drink the blood of humans. Me and my family have sort of like an inside joke between us. We call ourselves vegetarian vampires" I said. She turned and looked at me, confusion once again on her face.

"I'm so confused" she quietly said and it made me chuckle, it was so cute. She saw that I was laughing at her and sent a glare my way. I raised my hands trying to ward of her anger and said sorry to her. She continued to glare at me, waiting for her answer.

"My family and I only live off of the blood of animals". Her eyes widen into saucers.

"Oh, why do you only live off of animals instead of humans? I mean the taste must be very different from each other and how do you go about living amongst humans, it must torture for you and your family" she said. Her words made my dead heart soar with joy, she cared about me and if I was in pain.

"Well, we live off of animal blood because we want to preserve human life. The taste in fact is very different form each other. It is like a human only living on tofu; it satisfies you but doesn't satisfy you altogether. It is not torture for us to be around humans, the animal's blood quenches our thirst to make it acceptable to be around humans but we still feel the burn effect that human blood gives us" I said. She stared at me, curious about me and my way of life. She was unreal, you would think that she would be scared and running for her life but no she is hear wanting to learn more about me, she was amazing.

We gazed at each other and I could feel the electricity in the room start to sizzle between us. I didn't realize how close my face was to hers. We were shaken from our fix of each other when there was a knock at the door. I turned to it and saw Carlisle enter, the rest of the family behind him. He asked me through his mind if it was okay to come in, I nodded. I got up from the bed. I turned to Bella and started to introduce my family.

"Bella this is my father Carlisle and behind him is my family" I said pointing to Carlisle then t the rest of the family. I pointed to Esme first.

"That is Esme, she is my mother for all intents and purposes" I pointed to Jasper next.

"Next to Esme is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice, these are my siblings" I said. I saw Alice wave at Bella, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella wave back, a smile splayed across her face. Carlisle was the next to speak, but first he asked through his mind if Bella knew what we were. I shook my head yes. I watched as Carlisle walked over to Bella and sat in the same spot I had on the bed.

"Bella, how are you doing" he asked.

"I'm fine but my leg really hurts, I don't think I will be able to walk on it for awhile" she said. Carlisle shook his head in agreement.

"Well Bella you are welcome to stay here as long as you want, but if you don't mind answering some questions for me" he asked. She looked at him wearily but shook her head yes.

"Sure but if it is okay, I would like to take a shower and change, if you don't mind" she asked.

"Absolutely, Alice, give Bella some clothes to change into" Carlisle said. Alice ran out of my room and was back before you could count to ten. She gave Bella the clothes and Bella thanked her. We all left the room and gave her privacy. I didn't go downstairs with the others. I decided to wait for her here, incase she need help. I leaned against the opposite walk from my door and gazed at it, thinking about the goddess in my shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well what do you think, I hope you like it, sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up, I was having writers block. Tell me if I need to change anything or if you want to suggest something for me to put in, just let me know and I will gladly obliged. Please read and rate.**


	3. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters: they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**EPOV**

As I waited in front of my door, for Bella to finish up her shower, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to her. She was incredible; I would have thought she would have run the other way, screaming as she went, when she found out that I was a vampire, I mean that's what any normal creature would do. Humans and other creatures of this earth tend to stay clear of us, instincts tell them they should keep there guard up when around us, and I don't blame them one bit, I mean we are the world's most dangerous predator. But Bella was different, she was actually curious about me and my family and if I didn't know any better I would say she still wants to learn more about us, more about me. When I thought about this, I couldn't help but get excited, thinking that Bella wanted to get to know me better. It made my stomach twist in knots, not out of pain but in anticipation, a feeling I haven't had in awhile.

I was brought from thoughts when I heard the door open, I snapped my head up, and was immediately stunned by Bella yet again, but this time it was by her beauty. She stood in the doorway, her mahogany colored hair, falling down in waves, some falling over her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends, accenting her heart-shaped face. She wore no make-up, which was fine by me because her lips were naturally a light- reddish color, and the blush that was silently creeping across her cheeks giving her natural coloring.

I let my eyes travel down her body, starting from her shirt. She was wearing a blue shirt, which contrasted beautifully with her alabaster skin. The arms of the shirt stopped at her elbows and the neck of her shirt dropped down into a v, showing a little cleavage. My eyes continued there journey, traveling down over her flat stomach, stopping at her waist, showing of some of her skin. I continued down, passed her waist, which her jeans hung seductively from. When my eyes got to the bottom where her feet, I couldn't help but smile, she was barefooted, just like the first time that I meet her.

I was brought from my fix, when I heard her clear her throat. I snapped my head back to her face, and saw her turn a deeper red, enhancing the intoxicating scent of her blood, it made me burn, but not from thirst, no this burn was desire. I shook my head again, trying to clear my thoughts. I looked at her face, I saw that she was looking off to the side and down, biting on her luscious bottom lip, her blush still there; it made me wonder what my face looked like.

We were silent for a minute, me staring at her, her staring at the floor. That's when I noticed that she was leaning up against the door frame, putting all of her weight, on her good side. I immediately got worried that she was in pain; such a lovely creature like Bella should not be in pain.

"How is your leg" I asked. She must have forgotten that I was here, because she jumped, hissing in pain when she landed on it. I watched as she started to fall sideways, her leg not being able to handle her weight. I was at her side in an instant, grabbing around her waist and bringing her into my chest, so that she could us me as balance. After she got her balance and was using me to support her, she looked up at me, her eyes holding tears in them, waiting to fall. She must be in a lot of pain.

I was suddenly aware of how close our faces were. Her lips were just mere inches away from mine. I looked down to her lips and watched as they parted. I continued watching as she brought her bottom lip into her mouth and started nibbling on it. I could feel myself reacting rather quickly to the innocent gesture. I brought my eyes back to hers, them returning the favor. You could feel the tension between us, how bad I wanted to lean down and capture those lovely lips with mine. I was brought short with this thought.

_What am I thinking, I barely even know her_. Finally breaking the tension between us, I spoke.

"You should really be more careful next time, you don't want to re-injure your leg" I said to her quietly. She continued to stare at me but nodded her head. I was about to say something else, but I was interrupted by a twinkling voice, I didn't have to look at who it was, for I knew who it was, it was Alice. I watched as Bella gasped and tried to back away from my grasp, but I wouldn't break my hold. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Bella you have to be careful" I said. She looked at me and nodded her head again and then turned to look behind her at Alice. Alice was next to speak.

"I came up to check to see if Bella needed any help, but I see that that is already taken care of" she said. I watched as Bella turned red with embarrassment, which is a sight that I will never get tired of watching.

"Anyhow, everyone is waiting in the living room, come down when ever your ready" she said and turned on her heels and walked down the steps. I looked away from Bella and looked in the direction Alice just left in, flabbergasted. I would have to talk to her about the image I saw in my head later.

"Edward, are you okay" a voice as sweet as honey said to me. I then realized that I was still holding Bella in my arms. I looked down at her shaking my head.

"I'm fine, just thinking that's all" I said to her. She shook her head, slowly.

"Edward, you can let go" she said to me. I didn't want to let go, feeling her warm body pressed against my cold, hard one, was a pleasant feeling.

"Sorry Bella, I can't" I told her. When I refused to let her go, she looked up at me, a defiant look on her face.

"Why pray tale, can't you" she said, her jaw tensing slightly.

"Because your leg is still healing and you need to stay off of it" I told her. Her defiant look was still on her face but she nodded her head anyway.

"We should get downstairs, my family is waiting to talk to you" I said to her. She shook her head. I watched as an impish smile spread across her face.

"And how do you plan on getting us down there" she asked me. I smiled my crooked smile, and I swear I heard her intake a breath.

"Like this" I said. I put my right are behind her back and bending a little, I put my left arm under the bend of her knees, careful not to put pressure on her leg. I stood straight up, bringing Bella with me, cradled to my chest. I heard her squeak and looked down and saw that Bella had hidden her face in my chest. I chuckled slightly at her childish behavior. She looked up at me, glaring.

"What might I ask is so funny" she said.

"Nothing" I said. She huffed and turned her nose up at me, making me laugh a little harder, did she know how cute she was. She continued to glare at me, righteous anger evident in her eyes. I finally calmed my laughter and said that I was sorry. She did nothing to acknowledge my apology; instead she turned her head and looked out in front of her.

"Come on lets go" she said, curtly. I started to walk towards the stairs. Bella not paying attention to me was completely unaware of how I had turned my head and inhaled the scent of her hair. She used some shampoo that Alice had given her. The scent that drifted into my nose was a mixture of strawberries and freesias, the strawberry being the shampoo and the freesia being her natural scent. It was the best scent I had ever smelt in the entire world, if I had my way, I would saturate myself in it.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I began to get my emotions in check, because I knew Jasper was in there. When I entered the room, I saw my whole family sitting and waiting for us. Apparently I didn't do a good job in controlling my emotions because Jasper had a smug expression across his face.

"_Nice try bro, but you can't hide your feelings from me" _he said. I glared at him; he just chuckled slightly in return.

I walked over to the empty loveseat and placed Bella gently onto the cushion. Once she was seated properly I sat beside her. After a moment of silence Carlisle spoke.

"Bella how are you feeling how is your leg" he asked gently.

"I feel fine, my leg on the other hand hurts really bad, I guess standing in a shower was not such a good idea" she said. Carlisle just shook his head.

"After we have our chat, I will look at it again. Maybe it didn't heal quiet as fast as I thought" he told her. She shook her head okay. The room went silent again. Finally Esme broke the tension.

"Bella dear, tells us a little about yourself" she said in a loving tone, making Bella smile. At the sight, I started thinking up of ways so that I could see her smile again, it was beautiful.

"Well what would you like to know" Bella asked.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well what do you think?**

**I hope you like it, because I really liked how I wrote this chapter.**

**Next chapter will be Bella's explanation on how she got to Earth.**

**Please Read and Rate **


End file.
